Unbalanced Univerese
by Invader Zana
Summary: I deleted my old one. I wanted to redo it and do a better job. Same plot though, Zim and Dib screw up the IZ universe and have to work together to fix it.


Author Note: I am slowly revising all these chapters making them longer and correcting my mistakes and fixing up some stuff. Think of it as a ummm spring cleaning. Yeah a Invader Zana fanfic cleaning. Now enough of this talking let's get on with the fic.  
  
  
Ahhh do I have to?  
Yes!  
sadly I've degraded myself to the point where I'm taking orders from a lazy human.   
Puh-leese! All I asked was that you do the disclaimer.   
Why don't you do it yourself?!  
Listen Zim I didn't ask for attitude I just asked you to face the readers and say: Invader Zana doesn't own Invader Zim or the related characters.   
Thank goodness for small favors.   
I heard that!  
Well I don't see why I have to do the disclaimer now. You already did it for me.  
Oh that's it!   
  
  
Chapter One: YOU BROKE THE WORLD?!  
  
"This is 165.4 Paranormal Radio. We've just heard word of another Big Foot sighting in South East Asia. The witness say's he saw the hairy beast buying six lottery tickets and a classic poop." Dib's radio blared as he rolled out of bed that morning. He rubbed and walked drowsily over to his closet. He flung open the closet door and grabbed his clothes. His mind, as it seemed to be lately, was consumed with ideas of destroying Zim. Nether the less he began to dress subconsciously. Still consumed in his thoughts Dib stood up and headed out his bedroom door. Dib stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around. "Something feels strange." He muttered.   
Gaz suddenly emerged from her bedroom Game Slave in her hands. She glanced up for a second and looked at Dib. "Nice outfit." She said turning towards the stairs. Dib stood in the hallway looking confused. "Dad! He did it again!" Dib heard his sister scream from downstairs.   
Dib's face lit up in a horrific realization and he darted into the bathroom. He groaned as he looked in a long bathroom mirror. His shirt was on backwards, his boots were on the wrong feet, and to top it all off his underwear was on the outside of his pants. "This is all Zim's fault!" Dib muttered as he corrected his outfit. "If it weren't for him I wouldn't be so…." Dib trailed off searching for the right word to use. "Nonattentiony." He finished up.   
Dib entered the kitchen and plopped down in his chair. "Next time I should just let you go to skool like that, but people know that you're related to me." Gaz sneered.   
"Well you won't have to worry about this dressing problem any more because today's the day-" Dib began.   
"You capture Zim." Gaz finished Dib's sentence flatly. "Yeah, you say that everyday. How do you even know if someone is an alien anyway? For all you know I could be an alien." Gaz got up and left her brother sitting dumbfounded at the kitchen table. As the door slammed behind Gaz, Dib clenched his fists tightly. "I see what you're up to now Zim. You thought I wouldn't know! You've taken my sister's soul and left this clone in her place. You won't get away with this!" Dib cackled like a maniac and raced out the door.   
  
"Successes!" Zim cried as exited his lab from the trashcan. "It's genius!" he screamed laying the object on the table. "Gir get in-"  
"What?" The little robot interrupted.  
"Gir get in-"  
"What?"  
"Gir get in-"  
"What?"  
"Gir get in here!" Zim finally managed to get the rest of his sentence out.   
"Okies!" Gir squealed and rolled off the couch and scurried into the kitchen. His eyes spotted what Zim had placed on the table. It was a shaped like a blue egg. "Ohhhh master are we having blue eggs for breakfast."  
"No Gir this is a new device I've made to aid us in our….mission." Zim trailed off when he was Gir wasn't paying any attention.   
"I saw this book once where this guy was having green eggs and ham, so I thought we were having blue eggs." The little robot babbled on as Zim just rolled his eyes.  
"Gir!" Zim yelled.  
"Yes" Gir replied eerily.   
"This is a device that will help me in the destruction of the Dib human. It GENISULY transfers all his intelligence to me!"  
"But master if you have all big head boy's smarts then won't you be a threat to yourself?" Gir asked.   
"What was that Gir?" Zim asked.  
Gir sat there a moment and then began to kick his arms and legs. "I like waffles!" He cried. Zim looked at Gir with utter disgust and grabbed his invention and left for skool.   
  
Later that day during lunch, Zim say quietly at the lunch table rolling his invention back and forth across the table grinning evilly. "So that's were you're keeping it!" A voice rang out.   
"What?" Zim said looking up confused frowning when he noticed that it was Dib standing over him. "What do you want?" Zim snapped.   
Dib ignored the question and went on with the accusation. "So that's were you're keeping my sister's soul!"   
"Your sister's soul?" Zim looked confused and glanced over in Gaz's direction. She was walking by with he Game Slave and a young kindergartener stopped in front of her. Without even looking up Gaz flung the poor child into the garbage can. "Your sister has a soul?" Zim asked sneering at Dib.  
"You thought I wouldn't notice that you replaced her with that-that clone!" Dib yelled.   
"What are you talking about?!" Zim yelled getting a bit annoyed.   
"That egg! You're keeping my sister's soul in that egg so that clone can live in her body!" With that said Dib lunged for Zim and the egg. The egg hit the floor and Zim scrambled to get at it. It was too late the egg cracked and broke a dark green gas slowly emitted from it.   
"What have you done!" Zim screamed in horror. "Saved my sister's soul!" Dib spat victoriously.   
"Your idiot your sister's soul wasn't in there!" Zim screamed.   
Dib looked at him stupidly for a moment and then said. "Ooookay so what was in there then?"   
"Arrrgh!" Zim cried out in anger. "It was a device that would transfer all your intelligence to me!"  
Dib grinned. "Well score one for me then!" He began to dance victoriously.   
"I wouldn't go that far." Zim snapped starting at the green gas.   
Dib stopped dancing and stared at the alien. "What?"   
"You see you just screwed us both now." Zim remarked. "That gas it's emitting is rapidly changing the world as we know it."   
"You lie!" Dib growled. "I don't feel any different!"   
"Of course you don't feel any different you moron!" Zim yelled back. "We will remember everything as it was because we were both involved in the devices destruction, so we won't feel the effects."  
Dib sighed. "Yeah sure Zim whatever you say." Dib remarked sarcastically. Dib walked away knowing of a small victory he was sure he had won. Zim stood there shaking his head.   
"You'll see Dib,You'll see"  
  
  
Okay there's the first chapter. What do you think? I should have the next chapter up soon. I've already started fixing it and adding things. Get me going and leave a review.   
Zana 


End file.
